


【中譯】an integrated circuit

by elendil



Series: the body electric [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Computers, Cyborgs, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mild Gore
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elendil/pseuds/elendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當他告訴Bond，更糟糕的經歷，是直昇機失事時，他在說謊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中譯】an integrated circuit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an integrated circuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592146) by [8611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8611/pseuds/8611). 



當他告訴Bond，更糟糕的經歷，是直升機失事時，他在說謊。其實，那一點感覺都沒有。因為在他的記憶裡，殘留的最後一件事情，是他扶著Kara的手（CIA派來的聯絡員），踏入阿帕契直升機。Kara的嘴唇一張一闔，聲音被螺旋槳震耳欲聾的轟隆聲吞沒。接著，一片空白。沒有感到任何痛楚，因為什麼都不記得了。沒有起飛，沒有飛彈，沒有灼熱的火焰，沒有扭曲的殘骸。一片空白。

直到，他在一間極度現代化的醫學中心醒來（事實上，他覺得自己並不是自然恢復意識，更像是被投了藥，強迫清醒），病房裡盡是令人惶惶不安的慘白。在一片慘淡灰白中，唯一的色彩，是一個坐在角落的男人，暗灰色的西裝，藍色的領帶。Q試著移動身體，卻止不住從喉頭溢出的呻吟。荒廢了一個月的聲帶，讓聲音破碎又粗嘎。聽到聲響，男人抬起頭來。

「別動。」他說，接著站起身，將手上的文件和筆擱在椅子上。他伸出一隻手壓上Q的胸口，Q僵直了一下，闔上眼睛。光是呼吸就痛，就像是肋骨出了什麼事，而且喉嚨乾得像火在燒。

Q張開口，想問他在哪裡，但發不出任何聲音。他沒辦法控制自己的肌肉，最後只能挫敗地乾咳兩聲。但是乾咳變成真正的咳嗽，肋骨疼的向他大聲尖叫抗議。他咬緊牙根，緊緊閉著雙眼。那個男人輕撫著他的頭髮，喃喃地低語安慰著。但Q根本無心去聽，因為他發現自己動不了，無論他多努力地嘗試，上半身都像森林大火之後的焦木，沉重，動彈不得。而在那一瞬間，恐懼佔據了所有的心思──

不不不別是我的手，我不能失去他們，我的手指──

男人的聲音轉為急促，接著朝向某人叫喊。Q只想放聲尖叫，卻連那個也做不到。

腳步聲響起，接著，黑暗籠罩了他。這甚至不是Q在未來的幾個月裡，經歷過最糟糕的事情。

 

\-----

 

第二次醒來，在鎮靜劑的藥效下，意識晃蕩游離，迷濛不清。沒事的，沒事的。

深灰色西裝的男人還在，這次他坐在Q的床沿，告訴他沒事了，你在美軍的基地，他們把你救回來了，只是你還在痊癒中，你明白的，是嗎？非常好，非常好。再一次，他輕撫著他的頭髮，Q覺得自己就像個孩子。

幾天之後，他們扶他坐起。他疼得不能自己，直想尖聲大叫，但他現在連「yes」和「no」，都只能斷斷續續地沙聲說出。「yes」裡「y」的發音是他這輩子碰過最困難的事情。

他痛苦地蜷起身子，手摸索著想扣住膝蓋，但手指完全不聽使喚。倚靠著扶他坐起的護士，Q粗喘著氣，渾身顫抖。而且，他的脊椎感覺就像是麻花一樣，被人扭了一圈又一圈。很不對勁。不只是疼痛，而是什麼事情不對勁。

直到有一天，他們把他抬到浴室，剝掉他的上半身衣服，他才認知到兩件事。

第一件事，是他變得瘦骨嶙峋，蒼白的傷疤蔓延在身體兩側，攀過鎖骨，延展至手臂內側。他的皮膚太滑，太亮，Q的腦子裡邏輯的那一部分，沒有和痛苦、憤怒、害怕、驚慌糾纏在一起的那一部分，沒有被情緒佔領的那一部分，冷靜地注意到這一定是皮膚移植，因為這看起來就和他小腿上一直存在的那塊植皮一樣。

第二件事，是當他凝神看向延伸到左髖部的疤痕時，映入眼睛的影像開始移動，接著，就像長鏡頭一樣，對焦。第二件事，是他沒有帶著眼鏡，但是視力甚至比9歲開始近視之前好。第二件事，是他的眼睛被摘除了。

他瘋狂掙扎著，他們出動了兩個人才能按得住他。Q嘶聲尖叫，拼了命想擺脫壓制，雙手不停地抓向他們放進他的眼窩的東西。他啜泣著，哀求著，音節含糊不清。在護士跟醫生的耳裡，那些都只是毫無意義的低嚎，但對Q來說，卻是無比清晰。

你們對我做了什麼？

 

\-----

 

浴室的不幸事件之後，他在床上整整躺了三天，動彈不得，因為那一陣騷動，讓他覺得身上的每一根骨頭都像被碾碎，然後碎片插進了每一條肌肉。他們給他三天的時間，接著把他拖起來，開始活動他的手臂。Q專注全數心力，就像這是他生命中僅存的一件任務，事實上，此時此刻，這也的確是。他能做到的，他喜歡任務。讓自己的手臂恢復正常。抓一顆球，茶杯的把手，一枝鉛筆。書寫，打字，編寫程式。

一個月過去了，他甚至還沒有辦法握筆寫出自己的名字。但是他可以雙手撐在復健的雙槓上，使盡力氣直起身體，汗滴浮在額頭及上唇。昏迷的那段期間失去的體重，漸漸回到身上，身體也慢慢被修長的肌肉覆蓋。那些肌肉之前不曾在他的身上出現過，因為他從來不用像現在這樣，重新學習控制四肢的方法，連哄帶騙地誘使他們恢復生機，回到自己的掌握。

當他可以將手抬高過頭的時候，做的第一件事，就是伸手摸他的脊椎，那個從醒來之後，就非常不對勁的地方。

浴室的事件再次上演，只是這次，當防護員將他擒抱衝撞在地時，他的頭和背狠狠地撞上復健室的地磚。咔嗒一聲重響，重擊的反作用力強到無法想像，讓他在地上弓起身子，淒厲痛苦地哀嚎。直到這一刻，他才體認到，當金屬直接連接覆蓋脊髓神經和腦幹時，能引發的痛覺是超乎想像的。

幾天之後，他要求他們給他一面鏡子。他們拒絕了，而他報復性地重重頭擊了其中一個防護員。現在他對他的身體已經足夠了解到，在他的頭頂，覆蓋在頭皮之下，哪一塊是頭骨，哪一塊是金屬。那個男人一聲不吭地倒下，不省人事，癱倒在地。一瞬間，Q不禁思忖自己在做什麼，怎麼會有這樣的舉動。而下一秒，另一個人拿著針筒欺近他。

當他從鎮靜劑的藥效中醒來，深灰色西裝的男人又回來了，只是這次他穿著黑色西裝。

「造次反抗對你沒有任何好處。」那個男人說。這一次，他的「仁慈醫生」的偽裝滑落，Q在他的身上聞到了軍人的氣息，看到了西裝的剪裁，推得極短的頭髮，和冷靜的怒火。

「你們可是那些裝了個內建頭盔給我的人。」Q說，起碼他現在恢復說話能力了。他沒辦法走路，但他還能張嘴反擊。「順便一提，真是太感謝了。」

「我們治好了你。」

「不對。」Q舉起一隻手。「你們把我改造成一台機器。我可是人，是人，你他媽的畜生。」

如果Q能走路，他現在會馬上從床上衝起來，緊緊掐住那個人的脖子。但他不能，這真是他媽的太可惜了。

男人皺起眉頭。

「你的老闆說過你會非常棘手，是個大麻煩。看來所言不假。」男人這樣說。Q知道這是刻意的，他故意這樣說，就像是把一根紅蘿蔔吊在他的鼻子前面，蓄意想引出什麼。但是，他犯了一個錯誤。

「Q，還是M？」男人盯著他，Q幾乎可以看到齒輪在他的腦子裡飛快旋轉。不過就是個虛有其表的混蛋，穿著他們發給他的糟糕軍式剪裁的西裝，在這裡裝模作樣。這種角色，Q才不會敗給他。他只不過是另一個監視他的人罷了。

「有差嗎？」他終於回答。第一個錯誤。

「差遠了。」Q說。Q知道M不會在意是否失去他，雖然自己的長官很可能會。他總是多愁善感。

Q也知道只有M會說他是個麻煩，就像在好多年以前，隔著那張泛著無機質銀光的不鏽鋼鐵桌，她坐在那兒，手上握著手銬的鑰匙，和他的未來，他的一生。

不過，他們還是做對了一件事。就是讓他知道，他的政府很清楚他在哪裡。

 

\-----

 

他拿到了一面鏡子。當他看到他們在他身上裝的改良版PS/2埠口時，Q幾乎失笑。他們不如再給他一組90年代的鍵盤和滑鼠算了，這畫面多和諧。

然而，最上面的那個埠口讓他猶豫了，在那之後的好幾個禮拜，他都不敢碰到它。他們在他的後頸開的這個大洞，顯然正好嵌在他的腦幹和小腦之間。Q不知道他們為什麼要這麼做，讓他活像個從二流賽博龐克電影裡走出來的怪胎。如果他們打算利用他做為某種人形資訊處理機的話，起碼還需要50年才有改造的可能。這項科技不存在。開發這項科技的科技不存在。要把人類當成電腦使用，他們還差了三代、四代，甚至更多。Q知道，他就是這一行的。

當他第一次嘗試從輪椅起身時，他失敗了。而光是踏出第一步，就花了無比漫長的時間。第二步也是，第三步更甚。夜深人靜時，在他的慘白病房裡，他精疲力竭地蜷曲在床上。當他第一次成功憑藉自己的雙腳走到復健室的另一頭時，他整個人跌撞上彼端的牆壁，頭直直地敲在堅硬的表面。Q咬著牙，耳朵裡迴盪著自己的頭殼發出金屬悶響。

而在那之後是健身房，和訓練員。訓練員也是軍人，和其他人一樣。而就像他的那些同僚，Q每天都被推逼到極限，手腳不住顫抖，呼吸又喘又急，肺部渴求著空氣。他們要他丟球，走路，跑步，在這裡寫這個，在鍵盤敲那個，一遍又一遍又一遍。他們在他身上做測試，戳戳這裡捅捅那裡，追蹤他的復原進度，還有那些天殺的，Q不被允許看的圖表。他覺得自己就像是一隻被迫在轉輪上奔跑的倉鼠，永遠不得停歇。

好幾個月之後，當他復原到可以跑步時，他又碰到了Kara。她的頭髮很短，僅僅蓋住耳朵，身上穿著運動內衣，背後的埠口一覽無遺。他們在跑道上肩並肩地慢跑，直到其中一個人的肺部再也負荷不了。最後，他們平躺在遠端的跑道上，頭依著頭，盯著天花板。

「抱歉。」沉默了一會，他說。而她噗地笑了一聲。

「噢行行好，別說得像是你沒有經歷過這些。道什麼歉。」

他們爬起來，再次開始慢跑。他幾乎失去生命，而六個月之後的現在，Q的身體狀態達到了巔峰。

其中一個防護員走過來，叫他們去吃晚飯。當他伸手欲抓住他們的上臂時，Kara矮身一個掃腿，Q則微微側過身，肩膀猛力撞上他的胸口。那個男人倒在地上，縮著身體捂著胸口猛咳。那天之後，防護員開始全副武裝。

第二個錯誤：將人改造並訓練到完美的狀態，卻同時讓他們保留自由意志和感情。

 

\-----

 

那次事件之後，又過了一段時間。這天，Q被帶進一個小房間，他一踏入，直覺立刻告訴自己，這是偵訊室。但是，坐在桌邊的，不是預期中的深灰色西裝男人，而是另一個人。他的額頭略高，而當他站起身，伸出手和Q相握時，臉上有抹淺淺的微笑。

「對於您身陷此境，我真的感到萬分抱歉。」那一瞬間，從恢復意識之後身體裡一直緊繃的弦，啪的一聲斷了。Q跌坐在椅子上，雙手撐著額頭，幾乎要笑了出來。因為這男人聽起來就像個家。當他再次抬起頭，男人的表情帶著一絲憂慮。

「抱歉，我不是故意要──我只是──這六個月來我的四周盡是捲舌的『R』。」Q解釋，了然的神情閃過男人的臉。

「我就是來解決這件事。」他的微笑加深。「我叫Tanner，M的參謀長。我明白我們的動作應該再更快些，但是我們已經確保你很快就能回到SIS的管轄，四天之後你就能離開這裡。」

「四天，我可以再忍受四天。」Q說，因為他真的可以。他已經整整六個月不知道自己在哪裡，沒有見過陽光，連身體都被任意改造，不再為他所有。再等四天又算什麼。

（他們挪動了他的活動時間，所以他沒有再碰到Kara。Q知道這是因為他們擔心精心打造的電腦表現得像個人，產生感情連結，結交朋友。這讓他原已平靜的怒火陡然升騰，尖銳熱辣。）

第四天，在一個不應有任何人類活動的荒唐時間，他從床上被拖起。他們把他帶到一個陌生的房間，那裡燈光刺目，而其中一面牆是整面的、從天花板到地板的透明玻璃。在玻璃的另一端，坐著一群人，有些人穿著精心剪裁的西裝，有些人則是身著軍裝。其中一人，身材嬌小，穿著灰色的套裝和黑色的西裝外套，衣領上別了一朵罌粟花。Q的思緒紛亂，直在M和11月了之間來回竄動。

M凝視著他，嘴唇緊抿，眼神滯重。Q領悟到自己恐怕不會喜歡接下來要發生的事。

他們要他坐在房間中央的凳子上，接著，從安在牆上的金屬鐵箱裡，拉出一條又一條粗重的電纜。噢，不，Q心裡一沉，他們要啟動他了。他的上半身暴露在清冷的燈光下，接頭一個接著一個插入弓起的背部。他禁不住一陣又一陣的哆嗦，因為他可以感覺到每一次金屬滑進他的身體，直沒至底，可以感覺到每一次脊椎推拒反抗的反作用力。他的指尖掐進大腿，指節泛白，手臂幾乎要撐不住自己。當他們取出了最後一條電纜，Q看著它的底端立著一根他媽的──數英吋長、比錐子還大上半號──的金屬針頭，而他知道它將會被嵌進哪裡。

「你可能會覺得不太舒服。」其中一個人，Q猜測是負責技術統籌的主管，笨拙地拍了拍他的肩膀。考慮到現在背上的異樣感覺和拉扯重量，Q不得不認為「不太舒服」全是狗屁。

隨著長針的滑入，Q的臉部肌肉不由自主地抽搐了一下。除了「奇怪」之外，他不知道該怎麼形容現在的感覺。當他正打算半開玩笑地問「就這樣？」的時候，那人將接頭向右旋轉，「喀答」鎖入埠口。

呼吸一窒，Q的意志、感官、世界、一切，皆轉瞬為白。

有一天晚上，那是深夜了，他和一位同事沒事做，決定上網調查一些數據──Wikipedia的資料庫大小，Google的，網路的，人腦的。他們發現，人類的腦容量，用最寬鬆的方法來估計，以資訊計量單位來看，最多大約一千TB。實際上的數字可能低得多。

同時，整個網路究竟有多大，是無法單純用數字來衡量的，起碼不是輕易能夠做到。它不會有一個明確的，實際的數字。但無論如何，重點是，它絕對遠大於一千TB。

而當網路上所有的資料，像山崩一樣，一股腦兒地傾卸到腦子裡時，那根本不是人腦可以負荷的。

Q永遠不會知道，在那瞬息之間，除了整個世界的數據資料訊息，全部在同一秒衝進他的腦子之外，到底發生了什麼事。但是他能確定，以後不會再有什麼事情比這個更撕心裂肺，更痛徹心髓。

（之後，就算是Silva盤據在腦子裡的時候，就算是他試著讓一切恢復原狀的時候，也遠遠不及這次的感受。）

 

\-----

 

當他恢復意識時，發現自己平躺在地板上，白光從天花板直洩而下，強得讓人幾乎睜不開眼。兩個技術人員在他的視野裡，其中一個手上拿著心搏電擊板。

「噢太好了，你還活著。」那個人說。

「你們剛剛暫停了我的心跳？」聲音從喉頭擠出，Q側過身，手肘抵著地板，艱難地撐起身體。想到過去六個月的經歷， 這次的狀況如此，其實倒也沒那麼意外，他苦澀地想。

「不是刻意的，」另一個技術人員說。「雖然我們有預想到它可能會發生。不過，沒事的，我們幾秒之內就救回了你。」

「噢，太傑出了。」濃濃的嘲諷和酸意。他的胸口疼得像有人在裡面放了一把火。「我們還是別讓那個再發生一次吧。」

「呃，我們，呃……我們需要把你接回去，再試一次。這次我們從菲律賓的網路流量開始。」

「是啊，想必不會太糟。」Q不滿地咕噥著。他扶著對方伸出的手，試圖站起來，但雙腿虛軟顫抖，讓他差點又跌坐回去。那一瞬間，他只想逃離這裡。但是，以他目前的狀況，他不可能去任何地方，更不用說，他能感覺到四周的安全系統，而他不認為自己可以解除──

──等等。Q微傾著頭，眉間皺起，視線望向地板，意識轉進自身。他極力忽略不住顫抖的身體，凝神專注於自己的腦子裡感應到的三個訊號。第一個訊號是安全系統，高度科技化，電腦自行運作，但可改為手動操控；第二個訊號是維生系統，控制光線、水、溫度等等；第三個訊號，則是從牆的某處傳出的低沉嗡鳴，Q意識到這是這棟建築物的網際網路系統。他沒辦法連結上它，但是從訊號給出的參數訊息，他知道這裡是美國境內，是政府機構，而且可能和CIA的軍事組織有關。

有趣。他們顯然給他配備了無線網路的連結設備。

電纜再次嵌入。Q壓不住衝口而出的尖叫，從凳子上翻跌下來，雙手緊緊捧著頭，蜷縮在地板上。但好消息是，這次他的心臟繼續跳動。

菲律賓的網路流量相當龐大。他終於緩過氣，讓自己直起身子，盤腿坐在地板上。此時，他的眼睛已被墨黑覆蓋，凝望著虛空。然而，事實上，Q發現自己正面對著一面漆黑的牆，上面顯示著各式各樣的資訊──氣候、風速、交通、搜尋引擎的結果、即時訊息──密密麻麻，無窮無盡。

他將那面牆折成一個黑色的小盒子，接著在當地的新聞網站讀了一篇關於汶萊的政治人物的命案，巴布亞新幾內亞的天氣，澳洲的橄欖球比數。他將所有的訊息推拉、撥動成如河一般的資訊流，讓自己可以理解，處理，歸納。

接著，他的唇角翹起，將感知延伸到現實世界，去觸碰他發現到的那12隻手機。只有一隻的號碼是+44開頭，他送了封訊息過去。

看來你就要有新主機了。反正我一直都不喜歡之前那個，你知道IBM在過去十年一直有推出新產品吧？

他們拔出電纜，留他一個人四肢著地撐在地上，不停乾嘔（但是胃裡空無一物），試圖把所有的異物感都清出身體。他冷汗直冒，四肢顫抖，但他一點都不在意，因為當他從劉海的縫隙望出去時（頭髮終於留長了），M直直看進他的雙眼，而她的臉上似乎有了點情緒波動，那看起來像是驕傲。

同時，他完全不在意，也因為現在，他只想回到剛剛那個美妙的嶄新世界裡。

 

\-----

 

他一直在關島。第一個月昏迷，之後復健了六個月。M解釋道。今天是11月2日，他猜對了。（當然了，那朵罌粟花洩漏了時節。）

美軍還算有風度地送他們到香港，他們從那兒搭機返回倫敦。Q蜷在頭等艙舒適寬大的椅子上，沒有人在半夜搖醒他，或命令他該做什麼，或明示他們攜有槍枝。Q痛恨飛行，但漂浮在意識邊緣的空中交通通信訊息讓他安心，讓他知道飛行很順利，沒有亂流，沒有安全威脅，沒有任何能讓他們從三萬五千呎的高空失速墜落的事情。意識清醒時，他緊緊攀附著那些聲音，而當他睡著時，他不再需要思考，一切都歸於沉靜。

在航程中途，M遞給他一疊厚厚的資料。那是醫療報告。右側嚴重創傷，膝蓋和肩膀重建，固定在斷骨上的金屬骨釘和骨板多到他不想數。肋骨粉碎，鎖骨折裂，脊椎壓迫出現裂痕，肺部穿孔脾臟破裂腎臟瘀血韌帶撕裂三度灼傷顱內出血心搏停止。醫療性昏迷，同時利用藥物加速新陳代謝和復原速度。

脊柱和大腦重置。十二個埠口，其中十一個是改良型的高流量PS/2連接口，最後一個只有編號，其設計恐怕永遠不會在那個機構外面看到。

讀完報告之後，Q萬分驚訝自己竟然只花了7個月就復原到現在這個狀態，這應該起碼得花一年的時間。他同時也認知到，在他昏迷不醒的那段時間，無論他們灌了什麼東西給他，那恐怕都不是市面上可以買到的，甚至不是合法的。

他們平安無事地降落了。M遞給他一條厚重的圍巾，來遮擋後頸的埠口，同時拿給他一副眼鏡。Q半推半就地說他不再需要這個玩意，但當他一戴上去，發現這其實是HUD系統。

一輛流線低調的黑色轎車無聲滑近，他們欺身坐進車內。一坐定，Q試著叫出他的email，有些擔心這樣的舉動會帶來什麼反應。但是，唯一發生的，只有在眼鏡的一角出現──7,482封未讀郵件──的閃爍文字。一個眨眼將訊息掃出鏡片，他絕不要現在處理這團混亂。

「我已經死了，是嗎？」Q微微轉過抵在車窗上的頭，看向M。玻璃沾染到室外的溫度，寒涼清冷。

「考量到你目前的生命跡象以及仍然保有交談的能力，我的答案是否定的。」M從疲憊的眼角瞥瞪了他一眼。

「不，我的意思是，我猜在官方紀錄上，我已經被宣告死亡了？」Q縮著頸子，下巴躲到圍巾的溫暖之中。就那短短幾秒鐘，冰冷的空氣似乎也滲入了他的骨髓，冷涼的疼痛感沿著脊椎直竄而下。

「當然了，」M回答。「很不幸的，紀錄上你確實已不再存在。直到我們找到合適的方法來處理這個局面之前，你都得待在總部裡。」

局面。是啊，不如就這麼歸類吧。他形同被軟禁在MI6，因為他現在就是一台非常、非常昂貴的電腦設備。

司機在總部的地下停車場放下他們。從進入電梯到抵達指定樓層，M都沉默不語。電梯門滑開，Q跟著她走出去，因為他不知道還能做什麼。M的辦公室很寬敞，擁有整面的落地窗。Q手足無措地站在那裡，直到Tanner突然出現，神色緊張，因為情報顯示，有一位00特工在馬爾他被挾持了。

Q想偷偷溜出去，但M的凌厲眼神望向他。

被M叫住，他微轉過身，手還握在門把上。「我們等會需要針對你進行匯報，還有你的部門同事仍然認為你已經死亡。別走太遠。」

他不知道該如何自處。畢竟這六個月來，他不用、也不能自己做決定。

今天之前，他從來不曾踏入總部的健身中心，但在腦中翻閱了監視器畫面之後，他毫無困難地找到了它。幸好他們在飛機起飛前，給他換上了運動褲和慢跑鞋，Q脫下毛衣，開始一圈又一圈地繞著跑道，直到肺部再也承受不了。如果有人看到他的背，那是M的問題，跟他無關。他已經受夠了，他不想再關心任何人的心情，在乎任何人的想法。現在他唯一想做的，就想做回自己。

 

\-----

 

之後的將近一年裡，幾乎所有的時間，他都待在同一個小空間，那兒LCD螢幕占領了三個牆面，高度在他的髖部到額頭之間。每次鎖上主電纜，總會有幾秒鐘，他的每一個神經元就像被簇火點燃，除了炙熱的撕裂痛感，什麼也感覺不到；而拔除電纜時，電擊般的灼痛，沿著脊椎直竄而下，讓他總是無法自持地蜷縮起身子。

隨著時間漸漸過去，疼痛感似乎稍微減輕了一點。又或者不過是已經習慣罷了。然而，比起疼痛，他更不能適應的，是在皮膚底下逐漸蔓延的線路。他第一次發現它們時，是在回到英國之後的幾週。以埠口為中心，不知不覺就延伸覆蓋了兩邊的肩膀。當他離線時，它們幾乎隱而不見，但只要一連接上線，線路就會在他的皮膚下，泛著幽微，但脈絡分明的藍光。他對著更衣室的鏡子，轉頭瞪大著眼睛瞧著肩頭上的那些線路。就某種層面來說，這讓他驚奇萬分，他的身體自行找到了方法，來融合有機體和無機體。但是同時，這真是他媽的太嚇人了。一個禮拜接著一個禮拜過去，線路覆蓋的範圍越來越廣，攀過鎖骨，溜下手臂，擴展過整副胸腔肋骨，就像樹根一樣。

降落在希斯洛機場後的三個月又一週，他在鏡片的一角收到了一則訊息，沒有標明寄送者。但是，他想都不用想就知道是誰，大大的笑容在臉上咧開。

好久沒有聯絡。一切皆好？

他似乎能聽見她的聲音在大腦的某處響起。

在可預見的未來，恐怕我是離不開這兒了。不過，往好的方面想，SIS有超棒的健身中心。奧運等級的跑道，你看了鐵定會羨慕極了。

我的處境也差不多。不幸的是，我們的健身中心沒那麼酷。但是，這裡的食物一級棒。

（Q可沒辦法昧著良心稱讚SIS廚師的烹飪技術。他的人生的最高峰發生在上個禮拜，當部門裡的系統安全分析員幫他帶回了外帶咖哩。）

嫉妒死了。

你這英國佬，應該根本沒嚐過真正的食物吧？

真是不好意思，但我必須把這句話回敬給妳。

Q思忖著，在他的頭腦裡響起的那陣笑聲是否是真實的，又或者只是因為他太渴望能聽到它。

他們時不時會交換訊息，除了健身中心的其他使用者（他總在深夜前往。目前為止，Q只遇到過幾個外勤探員，00探員則是只差一個人，其他都碰到了），以及和Q部門的偶爾交流之外，大多數時候Kara是他唯一接觸的人類。雖然說基本上，Q部門和他在同一個地下樓層，但他們遠在建築的另一端，而他需要待在他的小空間才能發揮最大效用。

當他不在線上時，常常會晃到7樓被關閉的區域，那兒不見人煙，滿佈灰塵。他重新整理了那裡，不但幫自己佈置了一間臥房，還架了一座設備完善的廚房，瓦斯爐什麼的，一應俱全。他也會待在頂樓，雖然曾有的對尼古丁的癮頭，隨著那段已被逐漸淡忘的前半生，一起從身體裡被洗刷而去。但是，他偶爾還是會來一根，隔著菸頭忽明忽滅的赭紅，眺望著點綴城市的燈火。

那晚，他一如往常地站在天台的邊緣，脖子上繞著一圈又一圈溫暖蓬鬆的圍巾，下巴躲在毛料裡（縱使已經三月，鑲嵌在背上的金屬總是滲著絲絲寒意）。頂樓的門被打開，一位女性走了出來，一隻手有一搭沒一搭地點著手機螢幕，另一隻手拿著一顆蘋果在啃。離樓梯還有幾步路，她發現了Q的存在，抬起頭朝他看過來。Q有點傻住了，只是扭頭呆呆盯著她，腦子裡思緒奔騰──圍巾圍得很高，沒有特別整理的髮梢應該夠長到能擋住主埠口，天色很黑──

「抱歉，」她邊說邊將手機塞進口袋。「介意我加入你嗎？」

「呃，沒關係，好。」Q遲疑地回答。除了M、Tanner和幾個特定探員之外，她應該是第一個無意間撞見他的人，而她搞不好根本不被允許知道他的存在。

他們站在那兒，兩個人都沒說話。她繼續啃著蘋果，而Q的視線忍不住一直偷偷掃向她，心裡七上八下，脖子直往圍巾裡縮。

「對了，我叫Eve。」過了一會，她微笑地對他說。Q隔著圍巾的上緣，朝她勾起嘴唇，她噗哧一聲笑了出來。「你看起來好像正在極地探險。」

「甲狀腺有毛病。」Q胡謅。「吹到冷風就疼。」

「你應該搬去西班牙。」Eve建議。

「我不認為局裡會樂見此事。」Q說。他能在腦子裡生動地看到──M氣到七竅生煙，因為她的主機偷溜到伊比沙島做日光浴。Eve心領神會地笑了笑。

「你有名字嗎？或者我就該叫你『圍巾男孩』？」

「呃，我叫Quentin。」

「你是Q部門的一員？拜託說我是對的。」她衝著他咧嘴笑了起來。

「妳是對的。」

「噢，太完美了。現任退休之後，你應該當下一任的Q。那該有多棒。」

「我有──」Q強迫自己停下，目光移向連綿在腳下的城市，因為他要提的人認為他已經死了。「曾有個童年好友，他真的就叫我Q。當我確定受雇時，最大的遺憾就是沒辦法告訴他我的上司竟然也叫Q。」

「分手了？」Eve問，Q搖搖頭。她沒再追問。

「我可以問妳一個問題嗎？」Q說。

「我剛剛不也才沒禮貌地問了個私人問題。你問吧。」

「妳半夜兩點半跑來屋頂做什麼？」

「這個嘛，答案依你的安全等級而定。」

Q從眼角瞄著她，她淡淡地微笑，眼神迷離地望向遠方，某種苦澀的情緒在臉上。

那時，Q意識到她可能是外勤探員。他鬆了一口氣，微微放鬆肩膀，而根據脖頸頂端傳來的，伴著寒意的刺痛，很有可能最上端的兩個埠口都露出來了。

當他們轉過身離開天台時，Eve拉住他的手臂。

「我可以叫你Q嗎？」Q發現自己半點都不介意。

 

\-----

 

Q正和004並肩跑著（雖然最近發現自己身懷非凡的跑步能力，但一和00探員相比，根本是連邊都搆不上。不過當夜半午時或凌晨時分，004還沒有從時差恢復過來，而Q又萬般無聊時，她會讓讓他）。當時剛過凌晨四點，Tanner出現在跑道邊，穿著他的三扣式西裝，和四周的環境完全不搭。他們在他的身邊停下，Q彎著腰，雙手撐著膝蓋，氣喘吁吁，004則趁機把手架在他的背上，體重全部壓了過去。Q確信他們斷斷續續地跑了一個多小時，而現在，他的整個呼吸系統就像帶有腐蝕性的粗礪砂紙。

「看到你們兩個站在一起真讓人不安。」Tanner乾巴巴地說。「而且事實上，我不需要妳在這裡，004。」

「玩得開心。」她對他說，接著邁開大步朝著更衣室走去，雙腿修長的不可理喻。004擁有每一樣SIS希望在他們的00探員身上看到的特質──光彩奪目，直覺準確，冰冷致命，還有完全的反社會人格。某種程度來說，Q還挺喜歡她的。他對那些接收他的情報的00探員們，總是莫名地有點偏心，除了那一位他從來沒有機會碰到的。幾個月前，他的檔案被歸到KIA（因公殉職），所以他和007恐怕永遠無緣了。不過，如果那些故事和謠言都是真的，或許這樣還比較好，對他的人身安全和精神安定而言。

「有人駭入了女王的信箱嗎？」Q問。他還沒有緩過氣來，每說幾個字就得休息一下。

「不是。」從Tanner的表情看來，他顯然不贊同Q的玩笑。「M要見你。」

「在凌晨四點？」語氣充滿懷疑，Q直起身，將手高舉過頭，轉動肩膀的關節，Tanner瑟縮了一下。這也難怪，最近每次活動肩膀時，其中一邊的關節總是發出刺耳的金屬摩擦聲。

「沒錯。我是說，就算是不尋常的時間點，突然收到任務什麼的也不是什麼怪事。」Tanner說。Q皺起眉頭，跟著Tanner走過總部曲折狹窄的走廊，搭乘M的私人電梯。

她坐在辦公桌後，房裡唯一的光源是她手肘旁邊的那盞燈。當Tanner帶他進來，示意他坐到桌子這端的椅子上時，她抬起頭來。

「你看起來糟透了。」M注意到。「你剛剛到底在幹什麼？」

「抱歉，我在跑步。」Q回答，覺得自己在M的注視之下變得十分渺小。「Tanner從跑道那兒直接帶我過來。」

「好了，」M壓根不在意他的解釋。「那無關緊要。你被升職了。」

「我──」Q驚愕地盯著她，嘴巴半開。「我被升職了。」

「Major Boothroyd午夜的時候遞了辭呈。我們正在調查此事，與此同時，你來帶領Q部門。」

「夫人，我不是質疑您的決定，但是我沒辦法同時在機房和Q部門作業。」

「那不是問題，我們會找出解決方法。正常情況下，我們得提升你的安全等級，但顯然你並不需要。」

全大英帝國唯一擁有比Q更高的安全等級的人，恐怕只剩PM本人了。

M打發他離開之後，Q恍恍惚惚地穿過一道又一道的走廊，走回他的七樓，腦子亂成一團，試圖弄清楚到底為什麼他會突然被安排去帶領SIS的一整個部門。

他重重闔上臥房的門，靠著窗戶對面的牆壁滑坐而下，因為運動和汗水，後腦勺的頭髮朝著四面八方亂翹著。他在那兒坐了很長一段時間，下意識地透過無線網路確認每一個系統。

一切正常，除了他自己。

Q看著太陽升起，陽光從窗戶映照進來，灑在凌亂的被褥上。他知道他將要做一件連自己都沒奢望能達成的事情。

一個禮拜之後，上方樓層發生爆炸，電力中斷的那一瞬間，他被扯進了無邊黑暗。

 

\-----

 

Q發現身旁有人時，他正在新總部的新機房裡，從通信網路拉取來自土耳其政府的情報，訊息在他的指間撥動，如縷縷銀絲。他從虛擬空間轉換回現實世界那個充滿螢幕及電纜的房間。轉過身，Q看到M和一個男人站在一起，那個他只看過檔案照，從來不曾實際遇過的男人。加上這位總不見人影的00探員，這下他的名單完整了。是啊，因公殉職，最好是。

「007。」他揚起嘴角，喚道。男人看起來滿心戒備，有些猶豫。對於他的反應，Q一點都不驚訝，他現在的樣子一定很怪異，背後延伸而出的成排電纜，和皮膚下閃著微光的蜿蜒線路。

「這是Q。」M介紹他們認識，而男人只是不甚友好地朝Q微微頷首。雖然如此，當他從澳門回來之後，他還是來見Q，而Q告訴他Silva的相關情報。

在那之後，Q記得的不多，因為直到連線被迫中斷的前一刻，他都在試圖把Silva挖出他的腦子。

蠢死了，真是蠢死了。太急著要表現，笨蛋，沒有更蠢的事情了。早就知道這遲早會發生。

他在醫療部門的恢復室醒來，頭髮被剃光，眼球後方的血管突跳，口乾舌燥。他躺在那兒，試圖將身體的每一個部位從深沉睡眠中拉扯而出。過了一會，四肢好不容易積聚了足夠的能量，他坐起身，發現手臂上插著一管點滴。Q瞇起眼，視線對焦到標籤，焦距滑動，標籤上頭整齊的黑色小字拉近到眼前，清晰可見。只是營養液，他的情況應該還不至於太糟。

但是，當他習慣性地抬起手想爬梳頭髮時，摸到的卻是纏繞在頭頂的繃帶，就在金屬的位置。

「太好了。」Q嘟囔著，接著花了五分鐘從大腦的深處費力地拽出記憶。然後他想起來了，想起了發生什麼事，想起了Silva。這男人猶如鬼魅、猶如煙霧，其思想纏繞過Q的埠口、漫過大腦，所到之處皆留下憤怒又扭曲的情緒，讓Q驚恐地身陷瘋狂。這真是太荒謬了，如果心情沒這麼沉重的話，他搞不好會笑出來──竟然中了電腦病毒。現在，坐在病床上，他能感受到幾個系統在四周低鳴，體內的某些功能必定還能運作。

他小心翼翼地延伸意識，想嘗試傳送訊息給Eve。這卻讓他從床上翻跌而下，四肢不聽使喚，掌根無法控制地重重敲擊太陽穴，直到皮開肉綻。動作終於漸息，他虛脫地平躺在地板上，視線茫然地向上望著，頭痛欲裂。

或許情況並非如他所想的好。

護士發現他躺在地上。當她屈膝檢查他的傷勢時，吃驚地睜大了眼。她輕手輕腳地扶他坐起。

「可以給我一點止痛藥嗎？」他要求道，聲音喑啞。然而，不知怎麼地，他最後得到了嗎啡點滴，這實在是有點過頭了。

 

\-----

 

第二次醒來的時候，身上沒有任何點滴。他盯著牆，緩慢地眨了眨眼，接著翻過身，從病房的玻璃門看出去，瞧著外頭人們的活動。醫護人員和其他病人三三兩兩經過，現在想必是一般人所說的辦公時間。

Q小心地坐起，注意到身體有好幾個地方又痠又疼，但是原本劇烈的頭痛只剩下前額的微微跳動。起碼這點還不錯。

更好的是，有人替他拿來了他的個人平板和手機，就放在床邊的椅子上。看到黏在上面的便條紙，Q忍不住笑了出來──

別太調皮了。──E

他真不知道要是沒有了Eve，他該怎麼辦。不過現在，當務之急是去看看他們這次又對他的腦袋做了什麼。他拖著沉重的身軀，緩步走到浴室。洗手台上方的鏡子很小，但當他揭開頭上的繃帶時，能清楚地看到沿著金屬頭殼的邊緣，有一道圓形的切痕。他不確定這是要拿東西出來，抑或是放東西進去。他皺起眉頭，覺得和周身世界隔著一層無形的膜，而自已毫無用處。連線功能無法重新啟動的他，根本就一文不值──他甚至無法想像現在插上電纜會發生什麼事情。

他轉身離開浴室時，眼角餘光瞥到鏡子裡倒映出來的，從病袍後方的縫隙露出的背部皮膚。那兒覆著一層又一層的繃帶，蓋住整條椎線。他掀起其中一塊敷料，發現應該在那裡的埠口不見了。他瘋狂地又拉又扯，膠帶和紗布凌亂地堆滿洗手台。所有的埠口都不見了，那八個從椎骨T3到椎骨L4的埠口，通通不見了，留下的只有猙獰的紅色傷口，正開始癒合。良久良久，他只是扭頭盯著後背，呼吸沉重紊亂。接著，他抬起手，手掌護住後頸上僅存的三個連接埠口和主埠口。

沒有了連線功能，他只能一把抓起懸掛在床尾的病歷，找出他的醫生是誰──Puri，沒聽過──接著衝出病房。他隱約聽到身後有些騷動，這是當然了，他的背看起來一團糟。

Puri醫生的辦公室在走廊的盡頭，門關著，但沒有鎖。Q砰地打開門，瞪視著辦公桌後的人，Puri醫生只是鎮定地抬起頭，波瀾不驚。有人怒氣沖沖地衝進他的辦公室，而他的反應如此平靜，Q只能猜想他平常要面對的可能都是00特工。

「Q，」他摘下眼鏡。「我想你也差不多該來了。」

「可以麻煩你好心地解釋一下你對我的系統做了什麼嗎？」Q微微瞇起眼。而當他的視線在Puri的表情及四周環境來回梭巡時，Puri臉上的皺紋陰影與房間背景形成了強烈的對比。

「坐下。」Puri朝著桌前的椅子揮了揮手。Q踢上門，忽視Puri的手勢，反身坐到辦公室一角的沙發上。對於他的舉動，Puri看起來也不特別驚訝。Q的手指在大腿上點著，心臟急速跳動，怒氣蔓延全身。

「如果你們想要淘汰我，你可以──」

「你被升級了。」Puri打斷他。「我希望藉此能幫助連接功能復原。」

Q沉默下來。他甚至沒想到自己還能被升級，考慮到他的身分，這真是太失職、太短視了。確實，所有東西都可以被升級。

 

\-----

 

經過一番爭論，Q成功說服醫生讓他提早到下午兩點出院，但是現在才中午，所以他坐在病房裡，如正常的人類一般，用平板讀電子書。他更想要寫程式，但他已經不習慣真正動「手」撰寫。他希望能在腦子裡頭做這件事，但現時的狀況完全不允許。

（老實說，他很擔心。雖然Puri試著向他保證會復原的，但懷疑不安總在意識邊緣蠢蠢欲動。）

當房門向一旁滑開時，他原本預期是護士來確認他沒有提早開溜，但站在門口的，卻是一個從來沒見過的男人。男人朝下看著他，穿著就像是個在會計部門工作的人。Q差點要眨動雙瞳，透過局裡的系統執行面部辨識，但馬上就意識到自己做不到。手指捏了捏鼻樑，他挫折地沉沉嘆一口氣。

「希望我沒有打擾到你？」男人問道。Q搖搖頭，把放在椅子上的手機拿開。男人坐下。

「沒有。只是我有點……狀況。」

「Puri醫生告訴我，他不確定你何時能復原到適合回來工作。」

Q猛然抬起頭，看向那個表情溫和的男人。顯然他的安全層級高到能查閱他的醫療紀錄（加上現在這筆，想必變得更加精采）。

「你是誰？」

「那正是我要跟你談的，」男人說。「我叫Mallory。」

Q沒有說話，Mallory把這當成是默允他繼續。

「有任何人跟你提過Skyfall發生了什麼事嗎？」

「沒有。」Q甚至不知道什麼是Skyfall。

「我想說的是，呃，」Mallory移開視線，過了一會兒才再次看向Q。「據我所知她幫助你重新站起來，兩次。」

Q的心沉了下來，他靜靜地吸了一口氣。

「M在哪裡？」Mallory看著他，Q讀懂了他的表情。

「她上週殉職了。」Mallory回答。「我很遺憾，Q。」

Q低頭盯著自己的手。一開始，他對M只有怨懟，因為他年輕，滿腔怒火，覺得M就在耍他。但第二次她將他納回旗下時，明顯地他的感覺已經不同。

他甚至跟M不熟，她不是那種你可以套近乎的人。但是曾有一次，她站在那兒，臉上閃著驕傲的神情。當他像木偶一樣遭人擺弄，徒留一地破碎時，M的表情對他來說，至關重要。

那是當時唯一重要的事。

「所以你是新的M？」Q問，聲音竟然有些沙啞，雖然眼睛裡頭是乾的。他懷疑自己還有沒有流淚的能力──可能不再有了。

「我是。」Mallory回答，Q僵硬地點點頭。「有任何事我可以幫忙的嗎？」

「不，我沒……我等會就沒事了，等會就沒事了。」Q抬手撫過自己的頭頂，短短的髮茬之下，傷痂和疤痕在手掌下凹凸不平。

Mallory起身離開時，Q想到一件事。

「Bond、Silva？」

「活著、死了」

Q舔了舔唇，一邊的嘴角無法自持地勾起。他隱隱約約地納悶著，自己是從什麼時候開始，聽到有人死去竟然能讓他那麼高興。

 

\-----

 

「我想Bond有點抓狂，對於你。」Eve盯著手指，主動開啟話題。Q正在和一件襯衫搏鬥，它頑劣地卡在手肘和頭上，好不容易頭從襯衫領口掙脫出來時，它又勾到頭頂的傷痂。Q瑟縮了一下。

「怎麼說？」他轉過頭看著Eve，她正盤腿坐在那個被用來權充為他的床鋪的東西上，他們所處的是個幾乎空蕩蕩的小房間。只要還待在臨時總部，這就是Q的個人空間。Q發誓，這裡就跟間諜電影裡的場景一模一樣。

「顯然他一直試著打電話給你。」

「噢，」Q說。「看來我應該給他真正的手機號碼，而不是腦子裡的那個。」

「你知道，我一直在想，」Eve說。「我們能不能用那個來索取電影的優惠代碼（Orange Wednesday codes）？」

Q翻了個白眼，Eve只是甜甜地對他笑著，好似她問了個再正常也不過的問題。

「我想我應該要寄封email或是什麼的給他，」Q嘆氣道。Eve在床上伸了個懶腰，四肢修長，接著伸長手搆到Q放在床邊矮桌上的手機，手指在螢幕上點動。「或是你就直接替我傳封訊息。」

「搞定。」Eve將手機拋給Q，Q反手把它塞到褲子的後袋。「不過別期待他會很快回覆，他老學不會要隨時確認訊息。」

他們收拾了午餐的殘羹剩肴，走出房門，一個往左轉，一個往右轉。Eve去應付Mallory，Q則前往他的部門。Q部門滿室凌亂，到處堆著紙盒和木箱，一些東西裝在箱子裡，一些東西散放在四周，還有一些剛打包好又通通被挖出來。據知他們很快就會再搬遷一次，但是在那之前，總得想辦法繼續運作。

004在布魯塞爾執行一項監視任務。當Q和她通話時，他習慣性地伸出意識拉取筆電裡的訊息給她，接著驚奇地發現最初的痛感一閃而逝後，email成功傳送出去了。

「呃。」Q不敢置信地盯著他的電腦。有功能恢復正常了。

「有狀況嗎？」線路的另一頭，004的聲音細微。

「沒有，抱歉。」Q說。整個下午他都有意識地克制自己不再做任何嘗試，以免對復原造成任何不良影響。

六點之後，大家紛紛收拾東西離開，Q和三個武器研發部門的人留下討論事情，聽到有人在叫他的名字，他轉過身，看到Bond站在門口。

「噢太好了，你收到了我的簡訊。」

（Eve的簡訊，沒差。）

幾分鐘之後，他又說了一次謊，當Bond問起和Silva在他腦中到處戳刺相比，更痛苦的事情是什麼的時候。謊言不加思索地脫口而出，假裝自己記得直升機墜毀。雖然他知道這件事僅僅是因為前後始末都紀錄在他的檔案裡，而他花了七個月復原。

他恐怕永遠也沒辦法向另一個人解釋，全世界的資訊一股腦兒地倒進腦子裡是什麼感覺。相較之下，墜機還簡單些。

那晚，在他那間沒有窗戶的房間裡（他討厭這點，讓他想起了關島，真恨不得能趕快搬到新大樓），Q躺在那兒，睡不著覺，花了很長一段時間思忖Bond在他的生命中佔著什麼樣的位置。其他探員容易多了──偶爾一起運動的夥伴，無時無刻的麻煩製造者，只比網路連線上的聲音稍微立體一點的，那些被他引導著執行任務的人們。然而，他們都有個共通點，就是每一個人在身心上都有些失衡，有些破碎。

Bond也是。但不知怎麼著，他的殘片就這樣無聲無息地溜進他的大腦，潛進他的心底。Q仰躺在床上，皺著眉，試著從兩個角度來解析這個現象。首先，直接了當地說， Bond長得非常好看，這不容置疑。但是另一方面，在那群反社會人格的人型武器當中，Bond也是最惡名昭彰的那個。對Q而言，這兩個特質根本就互相衝突──他的基本原則是，絕不和能用筆或茶巾置你於死地的人同床共枕。

他的思緒漫無章法地四處飄移，接著發現自己必定是太久沒有上線，腦子空閒太久，因為Eve躺在他的床上的影像飄進腦海，接著畫面一傾，Bond的形影再次悄悄浮現，然後又再轉回Eve。擱在腹部的手不自覺地往下滑動。動作一窒，Q猛然掀開被子，挫折地長嘆一聲。沒有繼續待在房間，他光著腳，身上只有一件足球短褲，繞著主樓層一圈又一圈地跑著。

最後他精疲力竭地癱倒在主辦公室的地板上，四肢大張。四周寂靜無聲，空無一人，寧靜的黑暗籠罩著他。Q閉上眼睛，享受水泥地偎著尚未完全復原的脊椎的冷涼觸感。

半夢半醒之間，他發現自己又不自覺地送出訊號，輕扯安全系統和備份伺服器，而頭疼漸漸積聚在後腦勺。他撐起身，再多跑了幾圈，而當他終於再次倒在床上時，已經沒有力氣再想，只是沉沉睡去。

 

\-----

 

對Q來說，新大樓的裝潢暗色木材太多，讓他有點想念之前那個沒有窗戶的地方。Q偏愛玻璃與磚頭的組合勝過桃花心木和皮革。

不過，雖然如此，這裡擁有最棒的跑道。在傷後第一次嘗試連接電纜，而整次測試以他痛苦地從椅子上跌下來，頭不小心撞到牆壁收尾（說真格的，美國人，多虧了你們的頭盔，太感謝了）之後，他帶著撕裂般的頭疼繞著跑道，腳步蘊含怒氣。

（不能離開這裡真是太可惜了，參加個幾場馬拉松對現在的他來說根本是小菜一碟。）

腳步漸歇之時，夜已深，頭疼也已然褪去，卻換成肺部在哀求著氧氣。不過，習以為常了。這沒什麼大不了的。奮力的吸氣最終變成了激烈燒灼的咳嗽，偏偏這樣的反應已經像親密朋友一般，令人熟悉。

跳過跑道外圍的欄杆，腳才剛落地，一瓶水突然遞到眼前，嚇得他差點心跳暫停。

往後跌跌撞撞地倒退好幾步，右手摸到擱置一旁的啞鈴，想都沒想就往水瓶的方向揮去。

另一隻手出現，輕鬆地擋住啞鈴。Bond（像個該死的忍者潛伏在陰影裡）從長凳上起身，笑得幸災樂禍。

「神經質啊。」他接下啞鈴，重新放回地上。Q半晌說不出話，心臟在胸腔內橫衝直撞。如果Bond有膽再嚇他一次，他可不對自己接下來的行為負責。二十七歲就心臟病發身亡也太荒謬了，更何況還是被某個00特工害的。

「你嚇到我了！」Q劈手搶過Bond再次遞出的水瓶，一口氣喝掉大半瓶，剩下的全倒在頭上。他把空瓶胡亂塞回Bond的手裡，悶頭朝更衣室大步走去。頭髮全部長齊還要好幾個月，水全流下他的臉龐和肩膀。

Bond，不改其作風，在身後慢悠悠跟著。Q知道自己的手在微微震顫，血管裡腎上腺素奔流。一秒之前他正準備完全放鬆下來，但是Bond的忍者小把戲讓他的身體及注意力前所未有地緊繃警覺。

他摸索著想打開衣櫃的鎖，Bond就靠在旁邊瞧著他。笨手笨腳地嘗試了一會，Q宣告放棄，跌坐到身後的長凳，雙手交握，大口呼氣吐氣，試圖讓自己冷靜下來。

「你啟動了。」Bond注意道，Q疑惑地抬眼看著他。Bond伸出手，Q往後閃躲了一下，這個舉動讓Bond皺起眉頭。「我不會傷害你。」

Q讓 Bond的指尖觸碰他的肩膀，意識到他在描繪隱藏在皮膚底下的其中一條線路。

「我以為你連接上線之後才會這樣。」

「腎上腺素，大概。」Q說。「你真的嚇到我了。」

「抱歉。」Bond在Q的身旁坐下，目光滑過他伸直在身前的雙腿。Q轉開眼，熱氣積聚在鎖骨下方。他知道這和痠疼的肌肉或汗水毫無關聯。

「所以你幹嘛跟蹤我？」過了一會，Q終於回過頭看向Bond。

「四號說你很擅長跑步。」Bond說，Q知道他並沒有回答他的問題。「我沒想到你能跟上她。」

「所以？」Q問，無以名狀的感覺在胃裡翻攪。他根本跟不上004，他清楚知道這點。

「你跑步是因為你想讓自己唯一的感受只剩生理上的疼痛。」Bond聳聳肩，就像他只是單純在評論某種無聊萬分的氣候模式。

「我經歷過的痛苦足以抵過好幾輩子，」Q說。「我跑步是因為它讓我分心。」

話一出口，Q就知道自己犯錯了，因為現在Bond會捏著那根被撕扯而出的縫線向外拉扯， 不到所有的故事赤裸裸地攤在他的腳下之前決不罷休。

「直升機失事，」Bond主動接著說，Q在心裡咒罵自己多嘴。「我知道這絕對不是一個人所能經歷過最糟的事。譬如說，我的訓練過程，那可是慘到不行。」

「我就不覺得『你的』訓練比得上『我的』被困在起火墜毀的死亡陷阱裡，從傷重到瀕臨死亡。」Q負氣地咕噥。身體終於恢復正常，他再次站起，打開衣櫃，脫下上衣和運動鞋，聽到Bond又開口道。

「就我所知，身體的一部分被取出，且置換成某種自己都不認識的東西，那更讓人絕望。」他說。「而且我猜你的『替換零件』不是來自SIS。」

Q緊緊扣住櫃門，金屬邊緣磕進掌心。

「不，它們不是。」Q說，盡量讓自己保持漠然。

「有任何人問過你想不想要整個世界在你的腦子裡嗎？」

Q扯下短褲，不管Bond就在身後。他的世界縮小到只剩他的身體，感知抽離，就像眼瞳被墨黑覆蓋時那樣。關上櫃門，走到淋浴間，轉開水龍頭，機械性地。

Bond發現他坐在地板上，背倚靠著淋浴間的壁磚，雙腿修長，腳掌抵在對面的牆壁。他的頭微微上仰，眼瞼輕闔，鎖骨的凹陷裡盛著一汪淺水。

「我踰矩了，」Bond說。「我很抱歉。」

「別道歉。」Q張開眼向上看著Bond，一個有著相同埠口的棕髮女孩浮現腦海。「你知道我經歷過什麼。」

「不，我不知道。」

「也夠接近了。」Q伸手朝向Bond，心中做出決定。被Q拉著，Bond欺下身，踏進淋浴間，短褲和T恤半透明地貼附在身上。他屈膝跨坐在Q的髖部，粗糙帶繭的指腹找到蔓延周身、起伏不平的傷疤，沿著它們撫過Q的身側。

再次，「我踰矩了。」

「的確。」Q同意，唇瓣覆上Bond的唇。

 

\-----

 

在Silva把他的腦子攪得天翻地覆之後，一個月過去了，今天，Q重新連接上線。一開始，除了疼痛之外，什麼都沒發生，但是緊接著，數據平穩順暢地紛紛湧現。Q將它們收攏手心，而它們就像液態絲線般，在他的指尖擺動旋繞，再隨著他的手勢，無聲滑進歸納箱、資料夾和檔案。再一次，一切回歸完美，Q輕輕笑了。

「我願轉化為石。（註一）」他輕嘆道。跟在旁邊以確保他沒有傷到自己的Eve，一臉「你在說什麼」的表情，不明就裡。Q轉向她，嘴角輕揚，眼瞳墨黑，在他的數據世界裡，她是個外來者，並非不受歡迎，只是些許格格不入。數值圍攏著她，她的一部分仍保持人類，另一部分則轉化為數值符號。

「什麼？」Eve問。Q搖搖頭，嘴角含笑。待Eve終於放心留他獨自一人時，他只是站在那兒，被懷念的事物圍繞，享受自身最單純的存在。他能感覺到自己的速度更快更流暢了，顯然升級的功效十分顯著。周身感知也有些微的變化，變得更加真實。他漫步在充滿數據資訊和伺服器端口的長廊，欣然接受這一切。

接著，Q踏進由光點組成的球體，每一個閃爍的紅色光點皆代表了他們散佈在全球的探員。他找到代表Bond的那點，將地圖放大翻轉直到香港的輪廓浮現。一旦取得地址，拿到藍圖只是彈指之間。指間撥動，將建築藍圖覆蓋在地圖上，同時把Bond從地球的圓弧拖移到建築的平面。

Q部門某位人員的聲音在耳裡響起──那裡應該有個升降梯在──

「──你的右邊。」接過話，Q將虛擬建築旋轉過來，讓Bond的紅點朝向他移動。

Bond的回應帶有笑意，那是Q仍然有些陌生的情緒，但他絕對不介意再多聽到一些。

Bond順利回來了。當Q一隻手撐在桌面上，另一隻手反手伸到背後，一個一個拔出接頭時，Bond走進Q部門。他幾乎沒有聽見他的腳步聲，但當Bond靠得夠近時，Q感應到他的存在，先是手機和配備給他的手錶，接著是他的體溫，就在自己身旁。

Bond把無線電和手錶放在他身邊，Q抬眼看向他。他的領帶不見了，但總的來說看起來毫髮無傷，完美極了。

「可以讓我幫忙嗎？」Bond問道。Q只是定定回視，不禁想著當Bond看到他的主電纜構造時，會作何反應。就他所知，只有Eve和Tanner看過（甚至連新的M都還沒有機會親眼看到），那可不是他身上最像人類的部分。

「好吧。」Q垂下手。主接頭被Bond拉出，而在連接斷開的那一剎那，他的腦子重新轟然啟動，全身肌肉不由自主地緊繃了一下，接著Q放鬆下來，吐出一口長氣，皮膚底下的微光隨之漸次閃爍，終而熄滅。他知道自己永遠不可能真正適應這些，數據突然中止，轉換回完全的有機體。這個過程已不再疼痛，但仍舊難以習慣。

Q轉過身，手撐著桌沿，使力將自己挪上鐵製桌面。他坐在那兒，疲憊地微微駝著身子，一手爬梳過頭髮（比較長了，但還不夠長）。已經有好一陣子沒有整天連接著兩條以上的電纜了，背部不住痠疼。

重新回到自己的腦子後，面對Bond若有所思的視線，Q不禁思忖他到底在尋找什麼，還有想找到什麼。Q知道他們初次見面時，Bond一直在心裡推斷他的本質；而現在，他似乎正嘗試著找出他是依靠什麼運作，哪一部分由數據資料推動，哪一部分由真實血肉組成。

終於下定決心似的，Bond抬起手，而Q任由他粗糙帶繭的手掌環握後頸。一如往常，埠口的位置沒有絲毫感覺。這麼久了，身體總還是反射性地期待皮膚回饋觸覺感知，他總無法調適過來，總在等待觸碰的那一瞬間，皮膚的反饋。然而，就像現在，Bond的掌心，接觸到金屬的那個圓形部分，是空白無感的。

無預警地，Bond的指尖劃過埠口下緣的皮膚。Q闔上眼睛，一呼一吸之間，聆聽電腦的運轉聲逐漸沉靜，結束一天的工作，進入休眠狀態。在這樣一個充滿科技配備的空間裡，Bond的存在穩固厚重，純粹人類。Q睜開雙眼，全然感受著他。

Bond的指甲短而鈍，然而，當他突然刮搔埠口的金屬，那本不應該有任何感覺的地方，卻讓Q切切實實感受到他的觸碰了。睫毛微顫，雙唇微啟，Q淺淺地抽一口氣，皮膚底下，冷光沿著電路竄流，直至手肘。不知不覺中，他隱約滑入那個世界，數據符號浮昇而起，心跳體溫消退而去。Bond挪進Q的雙腿之間，指甲前端再次刮過埠口，Q不禁後仰拱起，酥麻的電流沿著脊椎直溜而下。他的手指緊扣桌沿，關節泛白，呼吸逐漸急促，而當他不受控制地再次跌入數位虛擬的同時，呻吟溢出唇間。

再次睜開眼時，眼前萬物皆數值，而Bond看起來就像幾天前的Eve，一半是自有構造的符號線條，一半是血肉之軀，而沉黑的背景襯托著他。那兒曾經只是個小盒子，現在卻延展成全世界。在Q的視界裡，Bond眼底的晶亮流光，皆被解析轉化，以數據符號呈現。

「現在這樣，你看的到嗎？」Bond問道，抬起另一隻手，指腹滑過Q的臉頰。Q點點頭，微偏過頭，貼上Bond的手掌。滿室的資料訊息圖表符號，隨著Q的心思，在他們的四周飄浮舞動，將兩人包覆其中，串織成對。Q不知道沒有接上電纜，自己怎麼能看見這些，但他毫不介意。Bond的雙手遊走而下，滑進溫暖的皮膚及布料之間，指間掠過Q的腰帶。

「非常清晰。」Q回應，鼻息一絲不穩。Bond的眼神灼熱，在Q的眼裡如耀眼白光，而Bond壓在他唇上的吻，顏色介於真實和無以名狀之間，純粹熾紅，烙進心底。

 

\-----

 

今天是禮拜天，世界如常運轉，所以Q整個下午都待在天台，享受暖烘烘的太陽和好到不可思議的天氣。目前為止，他已經看完一本書，手上的搜尋演算編程進行了一半，現在他正盤腿坐著，平板擱在腿上，手指撥弄浮於其上的手榴彈全息影像。

雙手懸空包圍著影像，移動組合球體上的每一個零件，但是它們突然向外膨脹，四分五裂。Q瞪著殘骸，手指撥轉影像旋了個圈，接著嘆口氣，將其收壓回平板，立體模型在他的手下攤平。他終究不是硬體工程師，看來明天還是得和武器研發部門一起討論。手榴彈的構造在平板裡回歸像素，羅列在專案檔案裡。

放置於左膝旁的手機「嗶」了一聲，訊息在眼鏡鏡片上彈出。

位置？

Q關掉檔案，鎖起螢幕，將平板夾在腋下，撐起身體，同時回傳訊息給Bond。

等我幾分鐘，馬上下去。

Q在腦子裡叫出最新的任務通告，看到Bond的確剛在前一秒被召喚，因為某個頭號目標在消失了近兩年之後，在格但斯克現蹤了。Bond可能需要武器裝備，而Q正是手握通往那特定王國的鑰匙的人。

他回到Q部門，卻不見Bond的人影，Q站在任務控制區的中央，疑惑地皺起眉頭，開始在腦中翻找監視器畫面。當一無所獲時，Q把平板和手機留在工作站，動身前往其中一個沒有安置監視器的地方。

他的小天地裡，LCD螢幕已被取代成全息屏幕，而Q衷心感激這項升級。當他一踏入主機房，所有的設備躍然啟動，訊息在牆上閃現，流轉如河。Bond站在機房中央，背對著他，雙手插在口袋裡。

「我認為你應該要去領取裝備，但它們，請容我提醒你，不在這裡。」Q說道，且在Bond轉過身時，朝他露齒一笑。

「我自己就能拿到裝備，那不是問題。」Bond回應。「我在想能不能先得到一些資訊。」

Q抬手拉下垂掛在天花板上的其中一條電纜，遞給Bond。

「那麼，讓我們瞧瞧能找到什麼。」Q說，任憑Bond的手環到自己的頸後，將長針嵌進最上端的埠口，接著向右擰轉。Q倒吸一口氣，闔上眼瞼，火花在體內奔流。當他再次睜開眼，四面牆壁已然消失，全息屏幕的藍色幽光籠罩著他們。

心跳一記之間，地址、相關資料、地緣關係和人際連繫全數入手，而下一秒，Bond口袋裡的手機就收到全部資訊。

「相信你很清楚沒有我的簽名，裝備不會發放給你。」

「我明白，」Bond說。「幸運地是，有鑑於你的名字是由一個字母組成，偽造還蠻容易的。」

Q慎重考慮要送個白眼給他。

「以後別做這種事了。去拿你的生物特徵辨識PPK和新平板，我會幫你打開裝備室的鎖。」

（Q部門都是電子鎖，對Q來說真是方便極了。）

「我會將所有裝備完整帶回，分毫不傷。」Bond說。

「在確實收到裝備之前，我可不會相信你。」Q回應，而Bond傾身吻上他的唇，手掌撫過他的身側。他的嘴唇溫潤溫暖，Q舒服地在他的手中及唇下舒展開來，抬手扶住Bond的下頷。

「你會收到所有裝備。」他們分開時，Bond直起身，再次承諾。

「祝好運，007。」Q的語調平穩，只略帶一絲低啞。飄浮於四周的數據在輕扯著他們的皮膚，Q知道Bond感覺不到這些，但仍著迷地瞧著它們溜下Bond的寬闊肩線。

「謝謝，Q。」Bond唇角勾起，鋒利如刀，但眼底蘊含著暖意，那在Q的視界裡，熠熠生輝，湛藍如昔。

而後，Bond順利歸來，帶著絲毫無損的裝備，親自交還至Q等待的雙手。

 

註一：源自電影《Serenity》（衝出寧靜號），原句為「Merciful God, please take me away. Make them stop. They’re everywhere — every city, every house, every room. They’re all inside me. I can hear them all and they’re saying nothing! GET UP! PLEASE, GET THEM UP! I will close my ears and my heart and I will be a stone. Please, God, make me a stone」。但作者取其「石頭」之意，意指他再次得以沉至數位之河，回歸熟悉之物的懷抱。


End file.
